Anything
by truthandfireworks
Summary: BCJrFW PWP First time writing PWP, er, hooray? R&R or whatever you put here. I don't own anything from the Potterverse.


Fred groaned as his back made contact with the edge of the counter. He tugged on Barty's hair harder, pulling him in closer for each kiss, barely separating for a breath. He felt Barty grip his right hip tightly, surely pulling up bruises with his grasp. Fred moaned into Barty's kiss, his lips quickly forming around his tongue and sucking it lightly. He could hear Barty's desperate groan catch deep in his throat and he grinned at the sound of it. Without breaking the kiss, Fred turned Barty around and pushed him against the counter. He parted Barty's thighs with his own and pulled the other man closer. Barty bat lightly on Fred's shoulder with his palm.

"Something wrong, Barty?" Fred whispered as his hands started unbuttoning Barty's jacket. He bit his lip as he threw the jacket to the side and looked back at Barty. He breathed heavily, leaning back against the counter, a hint of amazement in his eyes.

"N-Nothing," Barty managed to stammer as his hips guilty pushed forwards against Fred's thigh. "Nothing's wrong, Fredrick."

"Oh," Fred ran his hands up Barty's front firmly, his fingers wrapping around Barty's tie. "You just seemed like you wanted me to stop." Fred slowly undid the knot in Barty's tie, he pulled on it gently and let the soft fabric slip through his fingers.

Barty shut his eyes as his hips thrust forward again. "I can assure you, Fredrick, that was not my intention." He felt his tie slip through the collar of his shirt effortlessly and watched it drop to the floor, keeping his jacket company. A soft groan passed his lips as he pulled Fred closer. "Just," he pushed himself forward again, "don't stop."

Pushing Barty's hair out of his face, Fred leaned in and licked Barty's well-kissed bottom lip. The tip of his tongue slid along his lip at an agonizingly slow pace. He pushed his thigh closer against Barty, knowing it wouldn't be long before his next involuntary thrust.

He grasped and kneaded Fred's side, curving his finger underneath the hem of Fred's shirt. He pressed his lips against the side of Fred's neck and sucked lightly as he slipped his other hand to Fred's hip. He grabbed on to the bottom of Fred's shirt and slowly lifted it off, tossing it to the side to join his already discarded clothes. He removed himself from Fred's neck, admiring the rather sudden discolouration he had formed and moved to his shoulder. "FredrickFredrickFredrick," he mumbled between soft kisses. Connecting as many freckles as he could with a kiss or a lick or a bite, Barty worked his way to Fred's collarbone and pressed his tongue against it. As slowly as he could manage, Barty licked up Fred's collarbone and felt Fred gently press against his thigh.

"Barty," he heard Fred moan quietly into his ear. His voice sounded like a mix between pained and ecstatic, as if he was thriving off his slow, heated friction between them, but wanted, no, _needed _to move forward. He heard him sigh into his ear again, "_Barty_". He sounded more and more desperate, his moans and quiet whispers feeding Barty's own desires; he needed to hear him gasp, whisper, sigh, moan – anything – his name into his ear like that. He felt Fred's hands fumble with his shirt, eventually pushing it off his shoulders and throwing it on to the ever-growing pile. "Barty," he loved the way his name got caught in Fred's throat and sounded more and more like a plea than anything. A plea to kiss, touch, bite, suck, lick – _anything_.

"Fredrick," he grinned back, his voice sounding shakier than he had expected it to. Fred pulled him closer and tilted his head to the side. He ran a finger along Barty's jaw line and leaned in, slipping his tongue back into Barty's mouth, sliding it along Barty's tongue. He scratched down Barty's back when he felt the low vibration before the quiet groan. "_Fre-_" he slid his tongue across Barty's again, teasing him, using familiar techniques and patterns which he knew drove Barty mad. His hands rubbed Barty's shoulders and down Barty's front. He pressed him harder into the counter. He could feel Barty tense up against him. "You seem tense, Barty," Fred mumbled placing his hands on Barty's hips again. Curious fingers, stretch out and followed the pinstripe pattern on his pants. He moved his hand between them and cupped Barty's growing erection. "Let me help," his fingers flexed around Barty and massaged him through his pants. Barty thrust hard against Fred's inviting hand.

Barty tangled one hand in Fred's ginger hair, the other covered his own mouth, trying to keep any sort of noises to a minimum. "_Fredrick_," he thrust again against his hand, aching for Fred to remove his pants, speed up his motions, bend down, lay back, hop on the counter – anything. It was torturous, the amount of sheer pleasure radiating through Barty was mesmerizing. He looked into Fred's eyes, not at all surprised to see that hint of mischief behind his deepening looks of desire. He buried his face into the crook of Fred's neck, breathing heavily, letting the occasional gasp slip through his guard. "_Fredrick, please,_" he moaned as he dug his nails in Fred's freckled skin. "I need more."

He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Fred's hand lift off the fabric of his pants. He tried to regain his thought process, simple equations, simple facts. The first twenty digits of pi. Three-point-one-fo- he gasped loudly against Fred's skin as he felt the contact of his hand on him. "FredrickFredrickFredrick," Barty kissed up Fred's neck, somehow trying to distract him from what he was about to start. He knew it was too late – he had to pick the stubborn one to fall for. It wouldn't matter if the Earth began to burn, Fred wouldn't stop now. He bit Fred's neck hard, the discoloured patch of skin from before growing darker and larger. He felt Fred's fingers flex around him and slowly try to figure out a suitable rhythm. The pace of Fred's actions drove Barty to near-insanity; his hands, which had touched him before, seemed to be more exploratory and curious. Barty closed his eyes, patches of green and blue, yellow and pink formed strange shapes and designs behind his eyelids. It felt fantastic, it felt stupendous, it felt _brilliant. _

Fred's pace quickened only a fraction as he continuously kept rubbing and pumping. He leaned in against Barty's ear, tugging on it with his teeth and whispered, "BartyBarty_Barty_," With each whispered whimper of his name, Barty's mind spun. A short montage of the most memorable Fredrick moments filled Barty's head momentarily until he felt a cool, sharp draft against his thighs. While Barty kept hearing the ringing of Fred's voice calling out to him, begging him for more and more and more, Fred had taken the liberty to drop Barty's pants to his knees. He needed to part his legs more, he needed to feel Fred against him.

"Fredrick," his voice rising in pitch as Fred pushed past his waistband and then wrapped his hand around Barty once more. Fred pumped his hand quickly along Barty, causing him to gasp and groan and moan over and over "_FredrickFredrickFredrick_" against his cheek, neck, temple – anywhere he could seem to reach. He gulped when he felt Fred pull away, still not letting go of Barty. Fred kissed under Barty's ear and whispered, "Barty, may I," his tongue swirled along the place he kissed, "please?" Barty nodded and closed his eyes, trying to regain any sort of mental track.

Fred kissed down Barty's neck, leaving hot, searing kisses on his skin. Each kiss branding him as his own and Barty arched into each willingly. His neck, his collarbone, his chest, his stomach – he didn't care where he was being touched, just needed the sensation so desperately. Fred dropped to his knees and dragged his nails down Barty's thighs. He watched as Barty gripped the counter forcefully, as if he were to collapse any moment. Fred helped Barty step out of his pants and threw them behind him, focusing only on the one item of clothing between him and Barty. He tugged on the waistband and licked along where it sat slowly. Immediately a hand threaded its fingers into Fred's hair, tugging softly with each second his tongue touched Barty.

"Allow me," Fred gripped the waistband again and pulled Barty's boxers to around his ankles. He shifted closer and grabbed on to Barty again, pumping his hand as quickly and as smoothly as he could. Barty tugged hard on Fred's hair, making him gasp and groan out in slight pain. Fred returned the sensation by moving closer to Barty with his mouth. His hot, heavy breathing surrounded Barty as flicked his tongue along his tip. Grinning from the positive response of hair pulling and name sighing, Fred took more of Barty in, his hand quickening as he swirled against the tip with light, teasing licks.

"Good _God, _Fredrick," Barty moaned out, his one hand still gripping the counter. "_Faster, Fredrick_."

Fred pumped his fist harder, stroking Barty more haphazardly and less rhythmically. He suctioned his lips against Barty and sucked hard as his hand beat Barty furiously. Fred knew it wouldn't take much before Barty was over the edge. Still sucking as hard as he could, Fred flicked his tongue lightly over the tip and felt a warning tug on his hair. He pumped his fist as quickly as his wrist would let him; he wrapped his tongue around Barty and relaxed his throat as he took him into his mouth completely.

Barty's hips snapped forward as he let out a louder-than-intended "_Fredrick_". His back arched against the cold counter, his knees buckling slightly. He felt Fred hang on to Barty's hips, helping him stabilize until he was finished. "_FredrickFredrickFredrick_," Barty finally pulled Fred up off his knees and looked him in the eye. He pulled him close, covering his face in light fluttery kisses. "Fredrick, you absolutely astound me."

Fred leaned in and kissed Barty on the cheek, wrapping his arms around him. "Part of the being brilliant thing, I suppose," he laughed quietly. "You're alright?"

Barty nodded feebly, his eyes still readjusting. "I'm not sure how people couldn't be after something like that, Fredrick." He grinned against Fred's freckled shoulder and whispered quietly, "I love you, Fredrick."

Fred reached for Barty's pants, which contained his wand. He took it out and with a simple swish-and-flick, Barty's dressing gown appeared in his hands. "I love you too, Barty." Fred pulled the gown around Barty and tied it loosely in the front. "It's why I do these things for you."

Barty wrapped his arms around Fred and kissed out a line of freckles from his shoulder, up his neck and to his ear. "You mean, you don't do this for the sheer enjoyment?" Barty laughed quietly into Fred's ear.

"I suppose there's that too," Fred blushed.


End file.
